The Hogwarts Riots
by SilverSandy
Summary: Susan, Hannah, Daphne och Ginny har fått nog. Trötta på magivärldens patriarkat startar de den feministiska skolföreningen F.I.G.H.T. Men vänner, skolan och kärleken kommer emellan, och tillslut bli alla fyra tjejerna tvungna att ta ställning. Hur långt är de egentligen beredda att gå i sin feministiska kamp?
1. Kapitel 1

_A/N: Harry Potter-böckerna tar upp många viktiga frågor, bland annat rasism, klassklyftor och slaveri. Dock snuddar de knappt vid ämnen som feminism eller HBTQ-frågor. Jag slogs därför av idén: varför inte kombinera Harry Potter och feminism och få en helt fantastisk blandning? Det var alltså så idén till den här berättelsen kom till._

_I berättelsen kommer jag ta upp olika händelser som en som tjej stöter på i vardagen. Jag vill inte bara berätta en historia utan också sprida det feministiska budskapet. All eventuell fakta som presenteras kommer därför att stämma överens med verkligheten, och källorna kommer att finnas längst ned i varje kapitel. _

_Historien kommer att utspela sig när Harry går sitt sjätte år på Hogwarts. Eftersom jag vill att berättelsen ska fokusera på tjejerna och deras feministiska kamp har jag valt att plocka bort en del händelser ur orginalstoryn. Till exempel kommer Hannahs mamma inte att dö då det skulle ta upp så stor del av hennes historia. Men ni kommer fortfarande känna igen er i _Halvblodsprinsens _handling!_

_Är någon intresserad av mina åsikter så är hen hemskt välkommen att skriva en review eller skicka ett PM._

_Då kör vi nu då!_

_/SilverSandy_

**Susan Bones**

Susan lät fingret glida längs med textraden. "Lyssna på det här: _Helga Hufflepuff var även känd för sina matlagningsförtrollningar, och många av hennes recept används fortfarande på Hogwarts vid festmåltider._". Hon tittade upp. "Det är allt. De skrev tre sidor om Gryffindors dueller, och nästan ett helt kapitel handlade om hemligheternas kammare, men vad fick Helga? Två rader."

Hannah suckade. "Hur orkar du ens arbeta? Vi har en månad på oss, Susan. En hel månad!"

"Det är faktiskt ett stort arbete", påpekade Susan. Hon lutade sig fram och började skriva av meningen från boken. "Vi kommer behöva all tid vi kan få."

Hannah stönande. "Varför valde jag trollkonsthistoria?"

Det var fredag eftermiddag. Susan och Hannah satt i biblioteket tillsammans med Ernie. Professor Binns hade gett dem ledigt för att de skulle jobba med sitt fördjupningsarbete, en utredande uppsats om Hogwarts fyra grundare och deras syn på undervisning. Det var Susan som hade valt ämnet. Hannah hade inte brytt sig och Ernie hade som vanligt kommit med löjligt tråkiga förslag. I gengäld var det också bara hon som ansträngde sig. Inte för att hon klagade, hon var van vid att behöva göra hela arbetet vid gruppuppgifter, men det hade varit trevligt att få lite hjälp för omväxlingens skull. Särskilt när det handlade om fyra pergamentrullar text.

"Jag tycker att det är en skam", sa Ernie, "att Hufflepuff alltid får så lite utrymme, bara för att vi inte skryter om vårt elevhem jämt."

"Fast det beror ju inte på det", svarade Susan otåligt. "Det handlar om att Helga var kvinna. Hufflepuff hade haft ett mycket mer glamouröst anseende ifall hon varit man. Liksom, ingen tycker det är coolt ifall en kvinna är hjärtlig och rättvis. Men om en man är det, då hyllas han till skyarna."

Ernie såg chockerad och sårad ut. "Jag råkar vara väldigt stolt över att gå i Hufflepuff, precis som resten av min familj!"

"Det klart, det är jag också! Men…"

"Kan vi inte bara dra?" avbröt Hannah.

Susan kastade en irriterad blick på henne. Hon och Hannah hade varit bästa vänner under de tre första åren på Hogwarts, men när de börjat fyran hade någonting hänt. Hannah hade varit annorlunda, sminkat sig svart kring ögonen och bara velat hänga med Justin och Ernie hela tiden. Egentligen hade Susan inte någonting emot killarna, men Hannah blev alltid negativ till allting så fort de var i närheten. Susan hade helt enkelt slutat umgås med dem, och Hannah verkade inte sakna henne.

Hon greppade tag i sin fläta och snurrade den mellan fingrarna.

"Vi slutar inte förrän halv", sa hon kyligt.

"Kom igen, Susan", lirkade Hannah. "Binns skulle aldrig få veta. Han märker ju knappt om vi är klassrummet eller inte. Dessutom behöver jag byta om innan festen."

"Så du ska gå i alla fall?" frågade Ernie.

Hannah fingrade lite förstrött på sitt prefektmärke, vilket fick Susan att bli ännu mer irriterad. Hon var fortfarande bitter över att hon inte fått det där märket. Hon faktiskt fått högre betyg än Hannah i alla ämnen.

"Tror det", sa Hannah dröjande. "Det är ju ändå fest liksom. Ska du dit, Susan?"

"Nej, jag… nej, det ska jag inte."

Susan tittade ned i sina anteckningar och låtsades inte se blicken som Hannah och Ernie gav varandra. Hon visste precis vad de tänkte. Hon skulle inte ens ha vetat om att det var fest ifall Hannah inte hade frågat henne. Inte för att det gjorde henne något, egentligen. Även om hon blivit bjuden skulle hon inte ha gått dit. Fester hade aldrig varit hennes grej. Men ändå. Det hade varit trevligt ifall någon på hela skolan faktiskt ville att hon skulle vara med.

Plötsligt stod hon inte ut att vara i närheten av de andra längre, inte när det var så uppenbart att hon inte blivit bjuden.

"Gå ni då", sa hon tvärt. "Jag sitter nog kvar ett tag till."

Hannah kom genast upp på fötter. "Säkert?"

"Jadå. Vi ses vid middagen eller något."

"Tack, Susan. Vi ses!"

Susan log, även om leendet antagligen bara blev en ful grimas. Hon vände sig tillbaka till uppsatsen och låtsades att bli uppslukad direkt så hon skulle slippa säga något mer.

Hon hade aldrig saknat att vara kompis med Hannah, för ärligt talat passade inte särskilt bra ihop. Men i vissa stunder, som nu, längtade hon efter att ha någon på sin sida. Någon som bjöd med henne till fester, som inte lät henne skriva hela grupparbetet själv. Någon att kalla vän.

**Hannah Abbott**

Så fort de klev ut genom biblioteksdörrarna satte Hannah igång.

"Alltså, finns det någon tråkigare människa än Susan Bones? Jag stod fan nästan inte ut. Såg du hur sur hon blev när vi stack? Liksom, bara för att hon har _the time of her life_ därinne betyder inte att alla andra drömmer om att få tillbringa fredagen i biblioteket."

"Och hon lyssnade inte ens när jag sa att jag ville skriva om Org den Orene", sa Ernie förnärmat.

"Precis. Ifall hon vill att vi ska hjälpa till får hon låta oss vara med och bestämma. Annars får hon faktiskt skylla sig själv om inte vi gör något."

Ernie nickade instämmande, och det stack till i magen på Hannah. Det gjorde det alltid när hon snackade skit om Susan. Hon visste inte varför, hon fick aldrig dåligt samvete när hon sa något elakt om Daphne Greengrass eller Megan Jones eller någon av de andra löjliga tjejerna. Men att vara taskig mot Susan – präktiga, tråkiga, töntiga Susan – fick Hannah att känna sig som världens uslaste människa.

För Susan var verkligen inte så jobbig som Hannah fick henne att låta. De hade till och med varit bästisar i tre år, fram tills Hannah börjat hänga med Justin och Ernie. Men det var något med Susan retade gallfeber på henne, och ibland behövde hon få utlopp för sin ilska.

_Aja_, tänkte hon, _det är väl snällare att prata bakom någons rygg än vara öppet taskig._

Hon och Ernie kom ut i den stora trapphallen och fortsatte ned till entréhallen. Såhär dags var den alltid full av folk, framför allt Hufflepuffare och Slytherinare på väg mot sina uppehållsrum efter dagens lektioner. Hannah sträckte på nacken för att kunna spana över huvudena på havet av elever, för en gångs skull tacksam för sina 180 centimeter. Var han här?

Ja, det var han. Där borta, nära dubbeldörrarna som ledde in till stora salen. Han gick bredvid Daphne Greengrass, eller Queenie som hon kallades, och fastän Hannah visste att Greengrass varit tillsammans med Therodore Nott sedan i våras bubblade svartsjukan inom henne. Hon hatade Queenie, hatade allt från hennes kilklackade läderstövlar till de trendiga glasögonen på hennes perfekt formade näsa, hatade henne och alla andra tjejer som Blaise Zabini någonsin tittat på. Blaise var Hannahs, och hade varit det sedan fjärde årskursen. Han skulle alltid vara hennes.

Hon var så upptagen med att blänga på Daphne Greengrass att det tog flera sekunder innan hon insåg att de var på väg åt hennes håll. Hjärtat började slå hårt i bröstet. Hon hukade sig genast och gjorde sig så osynlig hon kunde.

Blaise passerade så nära att hon fick en pust av hans rakvatten. Han var overkligt vacker med sina slanka armar, höga kindben och mörka ögon, och hon kunde inte låta bli att stirra på honom. I gengäld kastade han inte så mycket som en blick åt hennes håll.

Besvikelsen strömmade genom henne. Hon visste att hon borde vara glad att han aldrig tittade på henne, för i så fall skulle hon ju bli påkommen med att stirra, men det kändes ändå tungt. Som det var nu visste han väl knappt att hon existerade.

Hon sa ingenting till Ernie under resten av promenaden ned till uppehållsrummet utan funderade över ifall Blaise skulle på festen ikväll.

När hon kom in i sovsalen var Megan och Annie i full färd med att byta om till festkläder. Annie, som var klädd i en minimal jeanskjol och ett svartglittrigt linne, höll på att dra upp dragkedjan till Megans svarta fodral. Båda hade på sig högklackade skor som fick deras ben att se smalare ut än någonsin. Hannah hälsade motvilligt och kunde knappt hålla sig från att fnysa föraktfullt åt dem innan hon smet in på toaletten.

Hon hade aldrig klarat av tjejer som fnittrade, pratade om killar eller sminkade sig. Faktum var att hon knappt klarade av tjejer överhuvudtaget. Med tjejer var allt så påklistrat, så ytligt, så falskt. Hon kände sig mycket bekvämare med Justin och Ernie än någon tjej hon någonsin träffat.

Hon tog ett steg fram mot helkroppsspegeln på väggen. En lång tjej med svart smink runt ögonen och alldeles för tjocka lår stirrade tillbaka på henne. Hon drog fingrarna genom sitt korta hår, rättade till snedluggen. Hennes ansikte var okej. Det var benen som var problemet. Och magen. Och armarna. Och resten av hennes kropp. Den såg så fruktansvärt stor ut. Framifrån gick det väl an, men från sidan… Hon blev nästan äcklad över hur tjocka hennes lår var.

I första årskursen hade Megan och Annie jämt retat henne för att hon var så mullig. Inte på något elakt sätt, de hade alltid varit noga med att säga att det bara var på skoj efteråt. Men det spelade ingen roll. Tankarna hade slagit rot och var nu i full blom.

Hon ville bara gråta när hon tänkte på hur smala Daphne Greengrass ben sett ut i läderstövlarna. Hur hade hon någonsin kunnat tro att Blaise skulle titta på henne när Queenie var i närheten? Vem skulle någonsin vilja ha tjocka klumpiga Hannah när det fanns tjejer som Annie eller Megan att välja på?

Hon sjönk ned på toalocket. Aldrig i livet att hon gick på den jävla festen. Justin och Ernie klara sig själva.


	2. Kapitel 2

**Daphne Greengrass**

"Okej." Pansy bet sig i läppen på ett sätt som antagligen var menat att vara sexigt, men som mest såg korkat ut. "Jag har aldrig… haft en crush på Blaise!"

Både Pansy och Sophie förde sina flaskor mot munnen, men Tracey var snabbast. Hon flinade mot generat mot Blaise.

"Förra året", erkände hon så fort hon svalt en klunk eldwhiskey.

Blaise såg irriterad ut. Daphne hade aldrig förstått sig på honom. Han höll jämt på att fixa till sig, så varför blev han jämt så sur när folk blev kära i honom?

"Inte du, Queenie?" undrade Sophie med uppspärrade ögon.

Daphne orkade inte ens försöka ljuga. Hon hade inte kunnat sova i natt, och nu värkte ögonen av trötthet. Men klockan var bara nio, och hon skulle som tidigast komma ifrån festen klockan ett, vilket alltså innebar att det var fyra timmar tills hon fick krypa ned i sängen. Om inte ännu längre.

"Nej", sa hon kort.

Tracey såg chockad ut, och Daphne svor inombords för att hon låtit så sur. Varför hade hon inte tänkt efter innan hon öppnade munnen?

Pansy kom till hennes räddning. "Såklart", sa hon med ett förstående leende. "Du hade ju Theodor."

Daphne tvingade sig själv att le tillbaka. "Precis."

Hon lutade sig bakåt på Dracos säng för att kunna ge Theodore en puss lätt puss på munnen. Det var allt hon klarade av efter bara några timmars sömn. Men Theodore grep girigt tag kring hennes käke och särade på läpparna, och hon insåg att det inte var lönt att kämpa emot. Hon lät honom helt enkelt vispa runt med tungan i hennes mun i några sekunder innan hon drog sig ifrån honom, fortfarande med ett leende på läpparna. Hon rättade till glasögonen och såg till att den axellånga, mörka frisyren låg på plats (hon hade varit extra noga med plattningen kvällen till ära).

Pansy suckade dramatiskt. "Ni är det perfekta paret."

Det var tradition att ha förfest i killarnas sovsal, men att leka "jag har aldrig" hade de inte gjort på två år. Reglerna var enkla, en person kom med ett påstående, och hade man gjort saken ifråga var man tvungen att ta en klunk eldwhiskey. Det hade varit roligt i fjärde årskursen, när det där med festande fortfarande var nytt, men när man redan visste allt om alla i rummet försvann spänningen. Men Draco hade tyckt att det var en bra idé, och Dracos fick alltid sin vilja igenom.

"Din tur, Draco", sa Pansy och fladdrade med sina lösögonfransar mot honom.

Han tog ingen notis om hennes indiskreta flörtande. "Hm… Vad ska man hitta på? Ah, nu vet jag. Jag har aldrig hånglat med någon från ett annat elevhem."

Tracey, Sophie och Draco tog var sin klunk. Daphne drack inte. Hon hade bara hånglat med Slytherinare; en gång med Crabbe när de körde snurra flaskan i fyran, och så med Draco på en fest förra året, och såklart hundratals gånger med Theodore. Det kändes lagom. Hon framstod varken som pryd eller slampig.

Pansy tittade förebrående på Blaise. "Hallå, ska inte du dricka? Jag såg dig och Ginny Weasley tillsammans på avslutningsfesten förra året!"

Tracey stirrade på honom. "Va?! Varför har du inte sagt något?"

Blaise gav Pansy en ilsken blick. "Jag var full, okej?! Vi hookade en gång, inget mer med det. Jag skulle aldrig dejta en smutsig blodförrädare som henne."

Sophie skakade på huvudet. "Alltså hon är en sån slampa, den där Weasley. Hur många killar har inte hon haft liksom? Stackars dig, Blaise. Gud vad hemskt att bli utnyttjad av henne bara för att hon behöver bekräftelse från killar."

"Ska vi fortsätta kanske?" frågade Blaise retligt.

"Visst." Theodore såg på Daphne med ett flin på läpparna. "Jag har aldrig varit tillsammans med Theodore Nott i ett halvår."

Alla i rummet skrattade till och vände sig mot Daphne. Hon himlade med ögonen, förde flaskan till läpparna och tog en så liten klunk som möjligt. Hon var redan trött som det var, och för mycket eldwhiskey skulle knappast göra henne piggare.

Leken fortsatte. Theodore lade sin arm om hennes axlar och drog henne intill sig. Hon lutade sig mot honom och försökte att slappna av, men det var näst intill omöjligt. Theodore hade lagt handen över hennes vänstra bröst. Försiktigt skruvade hon på sig för att få honom att släppa, men han tog bara ett ännu hårdare tag, och hon gav upp.

Ibland undrade hon varför hon utsatte sig för sådant här. Varför hon jämt gjorde saker hon inte ville göra. Det skedde så ofta att hon knappt reflekterade över det längre. Alla förväntade sig att hon skulle agera på ett visst sätt, och då spelade det inte så stor roll vad hon själv tyckte.

Det var som i femte årskursen, när Pansy hade hört Sandra Fawcett från Ravenclaw säga att Daphnes nya skor var fula. Daphne hade inte brytt sig, men de andra Slytherintjejerna hade flugit i taket och tyckt att hon borde hämnas. Bara för att ha något att säga hade hon därför klämt ur sig att Sandra Fawcett snackade skit om alla sina kompisar och jämt var tvungen att klanka ned på alla andra för att må bra. Och utan att Daphne förstod hur var detta plötsligt en allmän sanning på skolan, och ingen satte sig längre bredvid Sandra Fawcett på Ravenclawbordet. Det hade skavt i Daphnes samvete sedan dess.

Men på något sätt kändes det ändå som en seger. Det bevisade att hon, Daphne Greengrass, hade makt att förstöra en annan människas liv med bara några ord. Att hon gjort sig förtjänt av smeknamnet Queenie. Och då kunde hon väl inte vara helt värdelös?

**Ginny Weasley**

Ginny blundade. Basgången bultade i hennes öron och ljusen blinkade över dansgolvet. Deans kropp pressades emot hennes, hon kunde känna hur hans höfter rörde sig i takt till musiken. Hon lindade armarna runt hans nacke, drog honom så tätt intill sig hon kunde. Hans hårbotten var alldeles fuktig. Han lutade sig framåt och skrek i hennes öra för att överrösta musiken.

"Du är så jävla snygg!"

Hon log. "Jag vet."

"Vad sa du?!

"Jag sa att jag vet!"

Han lutade sig framåt och kysste henne, och hon kysste honom tillbaka.

Han var bra, Dean. Han var bättre än bra. Varje gång Ginny såg på honom svällde det i bröstet av en känsla hon inte kunde sätta fingret på. En sorts blandning av stolthet, triumf och ren lycka. Hon förstod inte hur det hade kunnat ta henne fyra år att inse att hon var kär i honom.

"Oy, ni två!" Seamus rop hördes knappt över musiken. "Get a room!"

"Fuck you, Seamus!"

Skrattandes släppte de taget om varandra. Dean boxade till Seamus på armen innan han vände sig mot Ginny igen.

"Vad säger du?" sa han och vickade på ögonbrynen. "Ska vi gå och… get a room?"

"Snart. Jag måste bara sätta mig ett tag först. Kan inte du hämta dricka eller något?"

"Visst." Han gav henne en snabb puss på munnen innan han banade sig iväg genom folkmassan runtomkring dem.

Ginny såg sig om i rummet. De var i fängelsehålen hon brukade ha trolldryckskonstlektioner i. Vanligtvis låg temperaturen i rummet strax över noll såhär års, men alla dansande människor fick luften att bli kokhet. Hon kunde känna en svettdroppe rinna ned längs med ryggraden. Antagligen hade hon svettfläckar i samma storlek som Quiddtichplanen under armarna. Det hade varit korkat att ta den röda magtröjan när hon visste hur mycket hon brukade svettas.

_Skitsamma_, tänkte hon. _Ingen kommer ändå se något._

Det fanns en ledig sittplats i ett hörn av fängelsehålan. Hon började knuffa sig fram mot den när en hand plötsligt kom farande från ingenstans och daskade till henne på rumpan. Hon snurrade runt, ena handen på byxlinningen där hon hade sin trollstav instoppad. Men den som tafsat på henne hade smält in i folkmassan igen. Hon öppnade munnen för att skrika någonting i stil med att "vem fan är aset som tog mig på rumpan?", men ångrade sig. Hon skulle ju knappt höras över musiken ändå.

Hon var så upptagen med att inombords svära över alla sviniga killar att hon inte märkte vem hon satte sig bredvid. Hon bara sjönk ihop på stolen och sträckte sig efter ett halvtomt glas med något icke-definierbart innehåll som stod på ett bord i närheten.

"Är det här ditt eller?" frågade hon tjejen bredvid och höll upp glaset.

"Nej?"

"Bra. Jag behöver alkohol."

Hon tog en klunk. Innehållet, vad det nu var, brände hela vägen ned i halsen och magsäcken, men gjorde henne genast på bättre humör.

"Jag heter Ginny förresten", sa hon. "Ginny Weasley."

"Jag vet det." Tjejen gav henne en kritisk blick, och Ginny blev obehagligt medveten om att svettfläckarna kanske visst syntes, trots att det var mörkt. "Jag är Daphne Greengrass."

Självklart visste Ginny vem hon var. Alla visste vem Daphne Greengrass var. Eller som hon också kallades: Queenie. Hon gick inte under det namnet för att hon var omtyckt, snarare tvärt om. Queenie var ingen person man ville vara vän med, men absolut ingen man ville ha som sin fiende. Ingen mindes exakt vad Sandra Fawcett sagt om Daphne Greengrass skor förra året, men alla mindes Queenies hämnd. Sandra ätit middag ensam i flera veckor efteråt.

"Jaha." Ginny tog ännu en klunk av den okända drycken. "Någon tog mig nyss på rumpan", sa hon mest för att ha något att säga.

"Jaså. Så tråkigt då", svarade Daphne Greengrass, men hennes tonfall lät nästan hånfullt. Som om man fick skylla sig om man blev tafsad på ifall man gick på fest i röd magtröja.

Ginny mötte trotsigt hennes blick. "Vaddå då? Tycker du det är mitt eget fel eller?"

"Nej, jag bara…" Daphne tystnade. "Killar kan vara sånna as", sa hon efter en stund.

"Skål för det."

Deras glas slog ihop med ett klingande ljud. De drack var sin klunk under tystnad.

"Jag är så jävla trött", sa Daphne plötsligt.

"Jaha?" Ginny såg på henne. "Gå och lägg dig då?"

"Jag kan inte. Alla mina kompisar är här och… ja, du fattar. Jag vill ju inte missa något. Men ibland så… så orkar jag liksom inte egentligen. Ibland vill jag bara sticka härifrån och skaffa ett nytt liv och göra något vettigt. Något meningsfullt. Fattar du?"

Ginny bara stirrade på henne. Daphne, Daphne Greengrass, Slytherins okrönta drottning, satt mitt framför henne och berättade att hon önskade sig ett nytt liv. Ginny skulle inte ha blivit mer förvånad ifall Merlin själv kommit inridande på en Hippogriff i rummet, iförd Ravenclaws försvunna diadem.

"Skål för det med", fick hon tillslut ur sig, och de drack igen.

Deras samtal avbröts av att Dean kom tillbaka, ett glas i varje hand. Ginny studsade upp från stolen, ryckte ifrån honom glasen och svepte båda två.

"Jävlar." Dean stirrade på henne. "Är du törstig eller?"

"Bara kåt." Hon tog honom i handen. "Kom, så går vi och gettar ett room."

Hon vinkade till Daphne över axeln innan hon släpade med sig Dean ut ur fängelsehålan.


	3. Kapitel 3

**Susan Bones**

Susan hade spridit ut papprena över hela sin säng och satt nu mitt bland dem, som om det på något sätt skulle hjälpa henne att förstå vad det egentligen var hon läste. Hon hade läst dem flera gånger – breven, böckerna, tidningsurklippen, allt – men verkligheten kändes fortfarande för svår att ta in. Frustrerat gnuggade hon tinningarna. Svaret fanns här någonstans. Hon visste det. Men var?

Hon sträckte sig efter boken _Helga Hufflepuff – En utredande avhandling om Hogwarts mest undervärderade grundare_. I den hade Susan hittat all information om Helga som saknades ur _Hogwarts – En historia_. Som till exempel historien om hur Helga såg till att husalferna fick fortsatt anställning i Hogwarts kök där de var garanterade att slippa misshandel och förtryck. Eller de många skildringar över Helgas och Rowenas vänskap som fanns nedskrivna av Hogwarts forna elever.

Hon lade tillbaka boken och tog istället upp ett av breven. Trots att hon vid det här laget nästan kunde det utantill höll hon upp det framför ögonen och läste det för minst sjunde gången.

"_Käraste Susan,_

_Det glädjer mig att du hör av dig. Dig har jag bara träffat någon enstaka gång, men jag kände Amelia väl, och tro mig när jag säger att hon skulle vara stolt om hon såg dig nu. Hennes bortgång i somras var en stor förlust, inte bara för alla som kände henne, utan också för hela trollkarlsvärlden _(detta ord hade Susan ringat in med rött bläck)_. Arbetet hon utförde som chef för Avdelningen för magisk lag och ordning kommer bli ihågkomet av såväl häxor och trollkarlar som andra magiska varelser. _

_Amelia Bones var en storartad häxa. Kanske den mest storartade jag någonsin mött. Och efter att ha läst ditt brev kan jag bara konstatera att du lever upp till namnet Bones._

_Jag bifogar en kopia av dokumentet du bad om. Ifall det är något mer du behöver hjälp med så tveka inte att skicka en uggla._

_Lycka till med ditt projekt._

_Varma hälsningar,_

_Mafalda Hopkirk"_

Ugglan som levererade brevet hade också haft med sig en tabell över mäns och kvinnors löner på trolldomsministeriet. I genomsnitt tjänade kvinnorna 63 galleoner mindre än männen i månaden. Susan hade gjort några snabba uträkningar och kommit fram till att ifall kvinnorna skulle haft männens genomsnittslön skulle de börja jobba gratis klockan 15.52.

Susan lade brevet åt sidan. Den här gången var hon tvungen att rota runt bland alla papper för att hitta fotografiet hon letade efter. Tillslut fick hon fatt på det, instoppat mellan två sidor i _Magins historia_. En av Amelias kontakter från _Englands häxlobbyister _hade bifogat det med sitt brev. Fastän Susan redan tittat på med minst tjugo gånger högg det fortfarande till i bröstet av saknad.

Fotografiet visade en liten flicka i blåa snickarbyxor i famnen på en kvinna som såg ut att vara runt fyrtio. Kvinnan var klädd i kavaj och monokel, och trots att hon inte verkade lite osäker på hur hon skulle hålla barnet log hon mot kameran. Båda två hade samma rödblonda hårfärg, även om kvinnan hade inslag av grått i sin välkammade frisyr.

Susan strök med tummen över sin fasters ansikte. Att läsa breven från Amelias vänner och kollegor hade varit mer emotionellt påfrestande än Susan någonsin kunnat föreställa sig, även om det främst handlade om statistik och siffror. Mitt i hade hon varit tvungen att ta en paus för att gråta lite. Hon visste hur gärna Amelia skulle ha velat hjälpa henne med det här.

Amelia var den enda människan Susan någonsin vågat anförtro sig åt. Visst kunde hon vara brysk och lite väl rak på sak, men det var det som Susan älskade med henne. Amelia såg saker och ting för vad de var och försökte aldrig göra dem till något annat. Susan hade alltid kunnat fråga henne om råd vare sig det gällde val av uppsatsämne eller elaka skolkamrater.

Och nu var hon död. Mördad av Lord Vo… Lord Voldemort. Susan tvingade sig själv att tänka namnet, för Amelia hade aldrig dragit sig för att säga det. Amelia hade blivit mördad i somras, men det gick inte en dag utan att Susan saknade sin faster. Kanske var det pinsamt att ha sin faster som bästa kompis, men det var bättre än att inte ha en enda vän.

På fotografiet såg Amelia lätt besvärad ut när en fyraårig Susan pillade på hennes monokel.

_Jag ska kämpa för dig_, tänkte Susan. _ Jag ska kämpa för dig som du kämpade mot honom, inlåst i det där rummet. Jag fortsätta din kamp mot orättvisorna. Du ska få se. Du ska bli stolt över mig._

Och då, i det ögonblicket, gick det upp för henne.

**Hannah Abbot**

När Hannah kom i in sovsalen satt Susan på framåtböjd på sin säng, omgiven av papper och frenetiskt skrivande på ett pergamentstycke. Hon var så upptagen med vad hon nu höll på med att Hannah hälsade flera gånger utan att Susan ens märkte att hon var där. Herregud, hur kul kunde det vara att plugga egentligen?

"Hallå, Susan?!" utbrast hon frustrerat. "Är du där eller?"

Susan tittade förvirrat upp. "Åh, hej", sa hon lite svagt. "Förlåt, jag hörde dig inte. Jag var upptagen." Hon gjorde en gest mot papprena runt sig.

Hannah sjönk ned bredvid henne på sängen och plockade på måfå upp en av böckerna. _Helga Hufflepuff – En utredande avhandling om Hogwarts mest undervärderade grundare_ löd titeln."Vad håller du på med? Är det till historieuppsatsen eller?"

"Nej… nej, det här är en annan grej. Ska jag visa?"

Hannah orkade inte ens bli förvånad över hur mycket arbete Susan orkade lägga ned på något som inte ens var läxor. Själv drunknade hon i uppsatser och prov, och hon läste inte ens lika många ämnen som Susan.

"Visst", sa hon bara.

Susan räckte henne pergamentbiten hon nyss skrivit på. Hannah var tvungen att kisa för att kunna läsa Susans minimala handstil. Det verkade vara en sammanställning av statistik. Hon kunde urskilja rubriker som "Jobb", "Hemmet" och "Brott".

"Vad är detta för något?" frågade hon med rynkad panna.

"Det är statistik", svarade Susan genast. "Jag skrev till min fasters gamla kollegor och bad dem om information och sådant. Det är ju meningen att allt ska vara offentligt, men tydligen får man vänta i flera veckor på att få hjälp av Trolldomsminsterns avdelning. Det är i och för sig inte särskilt konstigt, med tanke på hur fullt upp de har med Du-vet-vem, men ändå. Jag skrev i alla fall till Amelias kollegor och fick svar direkt."

Hannah stönade inombords. Det var så typiskt Susan att berätta tusen onödiga fakta utan att svara på det man faktiskt ville veta.

"Ja, men vad ska du ha till?" sa hon. "Du gör det väl inte bara för att det är kul, hoppas jag?"

Susan gav henne en förebrående blick, som om det faktiskt inte alls var något konstigt med att tycka tusen obegripliga nummer på ett papper var roligt. "Jag håller faktiskt på att undersöka skillnader mellan häxor och trollkarlar", sa hon med viss skärpa i rösten. "Kolla här." Hon ryckte pappret från Hannah och pekade på rubriken "Brott". "Om man kollar på våldtäkter till exempel. Ministeriet får in över 6000 anmälningar om året. Men i verkligheten sker det cirka 36 000 våldtäkter varje år. Det blir 100 våldtäkter om dagen. Fattar du, Hannah? 100 våldtäkter! Och i 98 procent av alla fallen är det män som är gärningsmän. Eller kolla på det här." Hon pekade på rubriken "Jobb". "Endast 12 procent av aktiebolags styrelseordförande är kvinnor. Eller det här då! Ifall kvinnor hade männens lön skulle de jobba gratis från och med klockan 15.52." Susan tittade upp från pappret. "Förstår du hur sjukt det är, Hannah? Förstår du hur sjukt det är?"

Hannah tog pappret ifrån henne och lät blicken glida över siffrorna. "Det är helt stört", instämde hon.

Hennes blick fastnade på en mening under rubriken "Hälsa". _78 procent av alla 17-åriga tjejer är missnöjda med sin kropp_. Hon kände ett hugg av irritation. De flesta av de 78 procenten var säkert pinnsmala tjejer som Annie eller Megan eller Daphne Greengrass som inte någonting att klaga på.

"Så", sa Susan med rösten full entusiasm, "här är ju bevisen på hur ojämnställt samhället faktiskt är. Om vi bara kunde få folk att lyssna skulle fler få upp ögonen för orättvisorna, och då tror jag att vi verkligen skulle kunna förändra saker och ting. Därför tänkte jag att vi borde starta en förening. En feministisk förening."

De såg på varandra. Susans bruna ögon brann av engagemang, och Hannah hade inte hjärta att säga det hon tänkte. Att ingen skulle bry sig. Att ingen skulle orka lyssna på två tonårstjejer. Att de inte hade en chans att förändra någonting.

"Jovisst", sa hon efter en stunds tvekan. "Men Susan, tror du verkligen att tjejer som Megan eller Annie skulle bry sig om sånt här?"

"Såklart inte", svarade Susan otåligt. "Men det finns ju andra, eller hur? Som Hermione Granger till exempel. Hon höll ju på med sin husalfsklubb för några år sedan. Tror du inte hon skulle vara intresserad? Kan inte du prata med henne på örtläran imorgon? Jag läser ju inte det längre."

Hannah gav ifrån sig en djup suck. "Okej då."

Susan gav henne ett strålande leende innan hon vände sig tillbaka till sina anteckningar. Hannah såg på henne i några sekunder innan hon reste sig från sängen. Hon började redan ångra att hon lovat att prata med Hermione. Hon skulle ändå bara göra bort sig, som hon alltid gjorde när hon tvingades prata med människor hon inte kände.

Fast kanske. Kanske var det inte en så dum idé ändå med en feministisk förening. Kanske fanns det en chans att det kom dit några tjejer som inte var tillgjorda som Annie och Megan eller århundradets besserwissrar som Susan. Kanske till och med någon Hannah kunde bli kompis med.

I vilket fall som helst var det värt ett försök.

_Källor:_

_ /blog/kvinnors-betalda-arbetsdag-blir-en-minut-langre _

_I verkligheten är kvinnors löner i genomsnitt 4400 kronor lägre än mäns. Jag omvandlade kronor till galleoner här: _

_ .se/minst-100-valdtakter-sker-varje-dag _

_ . _

_ statistics_


	4. Kapitel 4

**Ginny Weasley**

Ginny klättrade in genom porträtthålet, kvasten över ena axeln. Hela kroppen ömmade efter kvällens träningspass. Harry hade kört extra hårt med laget idag, för det var knappt en månad kvar till säsongens första match; Gryffindor mot Slytherin. Inte för att Ginny klagade, tvärtom. Hon kände sig aldrig så levande som när hon klev av kvasten efter ett riktigt hårt träningspass.

Hon fick genast syn på Lana, Heather och Maggie som satt i var sin fåtölj runt det vanliga bordet. Av deras fnitter att döma pratade de fortfarande om killar. Hon gav ifrån sig en suck innan hon korsade uppehållsrummet och sjönk ned på armstödet till Maggies fåtölj.

"Tjena."

"Hej", log Heather till svar. "Hur gick träningen?"

Ginny ryckte på axlarna. "Bra. Snackar ni fortfarande om Zabini eller?"

Lanas ansiktsuttryck påminde Ginny om en ungersk taggsvans som nyss fått syn på ett extra saftigt lamm. "Alltså, hans kindben! Har du sett dem, Ginny? Har du sett dem?"

Ginny fick använda all sin självbehärskning för att inte stöna högt. "Ja, faktiskt", sa hon genom hopbitna tänder.

Maggie gav henne en avundsjuk blick. "Jag kan ärligt talat inte fatta hur du lyckades hooka med honom. Jag trodde han hade som regel eller nåt att bara hooka med Slytherinare. Hur bar du dig åt? Liksom, var det du som raggade upp honom eller tvärt om?"

Räddningen kom i form av Hermione som i det ögonblicket passerade deras bord.

"Hermione!" utbrast Ginny.

Hermione vände sig om. "Åh, hej Ginny. Jag såg dig inte."

Ginny kom genast upp från armstödet, glad över vilken ursäkt som helst att slippa svara på tusen frågor om Blaise Zabini. Hon måste ha berättat vad som hände på den där festen i våras minst tjugo gånger. Vid det här laget kunde Maggie, Lana och Heather historien precis lika bra som Ginny själv, men ändå envisades de med att hon skulle återberätta allting gång på gång.

Det hade varit fredagen efter att hon gjort slut med Michael Corner. Festen hade varit i utkanten av Förbjudna skogen, så långt ifrån Hagrids stuga man kunde komma utan att lämna skolområdet. De brukade alltid hålla till där om somrarna. Ärligt talat var det hela lite suddigt, men hon mindes att Michael varit där med Cho Chang, och att hon på något sätt hamnat i Zabinis knä. Av själva hånglandet kom hon inte ihåg mycket mer än Michael sett ut som om någon slagit honom i ansiktet när hon kysste Zabini, och att hon varit jävligt kissnödig under tiden.

Hon sköt bort alla tankar på Zabini och gav Hermione en kram. "Gud vad längesen det var vi snackade! Hur är det med dig egentligen?"

"Det är bra", svarade Hermione med en liten suck. "Mycket med skolan, du vet." Hon gjorde en gest mot sin proppfulla skolväska.

"Hur många ämnen läser du egentligen?"

"Åh, får se nu… Förvandlingskonst, trolldryckskonst, örtlära, försvar mot svartkonster, talmagi, forntida runor, trollformellära…" Hermione bockade av ämnena på fingrarna. "Sju stycken."

Ginny bara skakade på huvudet. "Hur fan orkar du?"

"Det är faktiskt väldigt intressant just nu", sa Hermione. "Vi håller på med icke-verbala förtrollningar i nästan alla ämnen och det är jättespännande. Fast svårt, förstås. Man måste prioritera. Jag pratade med Hannah Abbott idag till exempel, hon från Hufflepuff du vet, och tydligen håller de på att starta upp en feministgrupp här på Hogwarts. Jag skulle hemskt gärna vilja vara med, men jag har verkligen inte tid!"

"Vad för feministgrupp?" undrade Ginny.

"Jag vet inte riktigt. Hannah sa att de skulle ha sitt första möte klockan halv åtta nästa vecka, i biblioteket. Du borde gå dit!"

"Coolt. Ja, det kanske jag gör."

"Bra, så får du berätta hur det var sedan. I alla fall så måste jag plugga nu. Vi har nästan sjuttio sidor att läsa till trollformelläran imorgon och jag har knappt börjat. Vi får prata mer någon annan gång."

"Absolut. Vi ses!"

De kramade om varandra ännu en gång innan Ginny vände sig tillbaka sina kompisar. Maggie och Lana var mitt inne i en diskussion om huruvida Draco Malfoy eller Blaise Zabini var snyggast. Heather såg ut som om hon inte visste ifall hon borde skratta eller skämmas. Ginny satte sig i hennes knä och avbröt Maggie mitt i en lång utläggning om Malfoys armmuskler.

"När ni två är klara med att tjafsa om Slytherinkillar kanske ni kan lyssna på mig istället. Några Hufflepufftjejer håller på att starta en feministgrupp på skolan. Borde vi inte hänga på?"

"Feministgrupp?" Lana såg skeptiskt på henne. "Vaddå, finns det _feminister_ här?" På hennes tonfall lät det som om skolan blivit drabbat av ett gäng extra envisa doxyfeer.

"Här sitter en", svarade Ginny och pekade på sig själv med ett ironiskt leende.

Lana spärrade upp ögonen. "Ofta du är feminist?"

"Är det något fel med det eller?" frågade Ginny med höjda ögonbryn.

"Nej, det är ju ditt val…" Lana såg på henne med en blandning av tvivel och förakt. "Jag trodde bara inte att du inte rakade dig under armarna sånt."

"Ja, fast feminism handlar ju inte om att inte raka sig under armarna", sa Ginny med så mycket tålamod hon kunde uppbåda. "Det handlar om att häxor och trollkarlar ska ha samma rättigheter."

Bakom sig i fåtöljen kunde Ginny känna hur Heather besvärat skruvade på sig.

"Fast det har de ju redan?" flikade Maggie in. "Det är inte så att det är förbjudet för tjejer att bli chefer. Vi kan göra precis samma grejer som killarna."

"På pappret kanske", sa Ginny. "Men så är det inte i verkligheten. Häxor och trollkarlar har inte samma förutsättningar. Det är liksom ingen slump att min mamma är hemmafru medan farsan jobbar."

"Men det är ju för att hon är mycket bättre på att laga mat än honom", sa Lana med samma tonfall som någon som förklarade att ett plus ett var två.

Ginny gav upp en djup suck. "Men nej. Det är för att kvinnor förväntas ta hand om familjen och bli försörjd av sin man."

"Fast det är ingenting konstigt", sa Maggie. "Kvinnor _är_ ju bättre på att ta hand om familjen. Så har det alltid varit."

"Herregud." Ginny såg från Lanas lilla leende till Maggies rynkade panna och insåg att hon inte skulle kunna öppna munnen utan att råka säga något riktigt elakt. Hon höll helt enkelt käften och lät samtalsämnet dö ut. Jämställdhet var viktigt, men inte så viktigt att hon tänkte bråka med sina vänner.

För de var hennes vänner. Även om Lana var ytlig och Maggie korkad och Heather allmänt feg (hon hade inte sagt ett ord till Ginnys försvar) var de hennes kompisar. Hon skulle alltid stå på deras sida. Men det betydde inte att hon inte tänkte gå på det där mötet. Snarare tvärt om; var det någonting Lanas kommentarer, Maggies argument och Heathers totala tystnad övertygat Ginny om var det att en feministgrupp, det var precis vad Hogwarts behövde.

**Daphne Greengrass**

Rökelsen gjorde luften tjock och svår att andas. Daphne blundade, lyssnade till Professor Trelawneys röst som kom svävande genom rummet, lika drömsk och spöklik som vanligt:

"Mina kära vänner… Låt koncentrationen flöda! Öppna ert inre öga och skåda in i kristallkulorna! De klärvoajanta vågorna i rummet är starka. Möjligheten finns att ni kan skåda längre in i framtiden än ni någonsin gjort förut…"

Daphne andades ut genom näsan och riktade all sin koncentration mot sin panna. Av någon anledning var det där hon tänkte sig att hennes inre öga satt. Hon föreställde sig hur energin flödade ut ur pannan som långa tentakler, trevade sig fram genom luften och långsamt, långsamt sträckte sig mot kristallkulan på bordet framför henne. Hon kunde nästan känna hur det kalla glaset blev varmare och varmare när röken inuti sattes i rörelse. Hon drog in luft genom munnen, öppnade ögonen och blickade in i kristallkulan.

Röken hade precis börjat ta form. Bilden blev klarare och klarade när röken virvlade in mot mitten. Sakta med säkert antog den en ljusröd färg, tills det tillslut liknande…

_Hår_. Daphne var säker på det. Långt, rött hår som fladdrade i vinden. Hon förnam plötsligt en svag doft av sommarblommor som inte hade någonting med Professor Trelawneys rökelse att göra. Hon tvivlade inte på att hon var den enda i rummet som kände den.

Hon andades ut igen, och som om hennes andetag gått rakt igenom glaset löstes bilden inuti kristallkulan upp. Doften hängde kvar i rummet i några sekunder medan röken fortsatte virvla. När hon andades in rörde den sig återigen mot mitten.

Den här gången antog den formen av ett torn. Svart och högt tornade det upp sig mot den stjärnbeströdda natthimlen. En kall kåre löpte ned längs Daphnes rygg. Hon kände igen platsen, men någonting var fel, så fruktansvärt, oåterkalleligt fel. Någonting skulle hända. Snart.

Och utan förvarning klövs himlen av en grön blixt. Den slog ned i tornet med en öronbedövande smäll. Daphne ryckte till, och med ens var transen bruten. Tornet försvann, kristallkulan fylldes av röken och hennes andhämtning återgick till normal rytm.

"Daphne? Vad såg du, min vän?"

Daphne tittade upp för att finna Professor Trelawneys ansikte centimeter från hennes eget. Trelawneys ögon var uppspärrade bakom de tjocka glasögonen, vilket fick dem att se större ut än någonsin.

"Jag… jag…" Daphne svalde. "Hår. Jag såg hår. Rött hår som fladdrade i vinden. Och…"

"Ja?" manade Professor Trelawney på henne.

Daphne såg sig om i rummet. De var inte många som hade valt att fortsätta med spådomskonst på F.U.T.T.-nivå. Förutom Daphne var de fyra stycken: tvillingarna Padma och Pavati Patil, Lavender Brown och Terry Boot från Ravenclaw. De andra verkade vara upptagna med sina egna kristallkulor, men Daphne sänkte ändå rösten när hon fortsatte.

"Ett torn. Jag tror att det finns här på Hogwarts, men jag är inte säker. Och sedan… En blixt. En blixt som…

"…som slår ned i tornet", avbröt Professor Trelawney, och huden knottrade sig över Daphnes armar.

"Hur visste du?" viskade hon.

"Min vän, jag har sett det med", svarade Trelawney dramatisk. "Om och om igen, i tebladen, i kristallkulan, till och med i planeterna… Tornet där blixten slog ned!" Hon lade en betryggande hand på Daphnes axel. "Du är en duktig siare, Daphne. I många fall är det en mycket tung börda. Fortsätt att blicka in i kristallkulans djup, min vän, och säg till ifall du får ännu en uppenbarelse."

Men när Daphne klättrade ned för silverstegen en halvtimma senare hade hon sett varken tornet eller något annat i kristallkulan. Transen hade inte velat infinna sig igen. Hon visste inte om hon var lättad eller besviken. Visst gjorde blixten och tornet henne sprickfärdig av nyfikenhet, men samtidigt var det någonting ödesdigert över det hela. Någonting som skrämde henne från vettet. Och för första gången i sitt liv var hon osäker på om hon verkligen ville veta vad uppenbarelsen betydde.

Hon försökte att inte grubbla över det medan hon började gå ned för Norrtornets många trappor.

Spådomskonst var det enda skolämnet Daphne någonsin känt att hon var bra i. Professor Trelawneys mörka klassrum var en fristad, en plats där hon var fri från förväntningar och grupptryck. Hon hade aldrig varit så stolt som när hon fick betyget U, utomordentligt, på sitt G.E.T.-prov.

Självklart hade inte hennes föräldrar brytt sig. Inte heller hade de lagt märke till hennes toppbetyg i astronomi. Hennes far hade skällt ut henne för att hon fått underkänt i trollkonsthistoria, och sedan hade hon fått utegångsförbud i en månad. Dessutom hade de sett till att hon fortsatte med trolldryckskonst, talmagi och forntida runor på F.U.T.T.-nivå, alla de ämnen som hennes far kallade för "riktiga magistudier, och inte sådant smutsskalletrams som örtlära eller skötsel och vård av magiska djur". Att Daphne hatade både talmagi och forntida runor var de fullständigt likgiltiga till. Hon visste att de förväntade sig att hon skulle börja arbeta på Trolldomsministeriet efter skolan. Hon hade fortfarande inte vågat berätta att hon helst av allt skulle vilja starta ett eget klädesmärke.

"Hej Daphne!"

Rösten fick Daphne att hoppa till. Hon tittade upp för att se Ginny Weasley komma gående uppför trappan, omgiven av tre andra Gryffindortjejer. Fastän Daphne vanligtvis tyckte det var skönt att slippa Pansy och de andra Slytherintjejerna önskade hon plötsligt att de var här. Ensam kände hon sig så sårbar, så naken. Ginnys kompisar betraktade henne med ogillande blickar, och tjejen till vänster om Ginny gav till en föraktfull liten fnysning. Daphne kände igen henne som Elizabeth Grant, eller Lana som hon ofta kallades. Crabbe hade någon gång sagt att hon hade snyggast pattar på skolan.

"Hej", svarade Daphne efter att ha gett Lana Grant en iskall blick.

Till hennes förfäran stannade Ginny till i trappan. "Läser du spådomskonst eller?" frågade hon.

Daphne granskade henne misstänksamt. De hade sagt typ tre meningar till varandra på en fest, och plötsligt betedde Ginny sig som om de var bästa vänner. Var det någon slags skämt eller?

"Ja", sa Daphne efter några sekunders tvekan.

"Jag med. Fast jag har inte Trelawney längre. Det är fett skönt, Firenze är mycket bättre. Eller vad säger du?"

"Jag gillar Trelawney", svarade Dapne kallt, vilket var sant. Hon var antagligen ensam på skolan om det.

"Jaha. Aja, tur att du fick henne som lärare då." Ginny gav henne ett leende.

Lana Grant suckade ljudligt, och tjejen på Ginnys andra sida (Daphne kunde inte minnas hennes namn, men hon trodde att det var något i stil med Harper eller Hester) drog lite lätt i ärmen på Ginnys klädnad. Det var tydligt att de inte ville tillbringa en sekund mer än nödvändigt i Daphnes sällskap.

Ginny tog ingen notis om dem. "Vet du vad", sa hon. "Det är några tjejer som ska starta upp en feministgrupp på skolan. Första mötet är på tisdag. Har du lust att hänga på?"

Daphne fick först inte fram ett ord. Till sist lyckades hon klämma ur sig: "Feministgrupp?"

"Ja, precis."

"Ginny", stönade Lana Grant.

Återigen ignorerade Ginny henne. "Vad säger du?" sa hon till Daphne, fortfarande med ett leende på läpparna.

"Öh…" Daphne såg från Ginnys envisa ansiktetill hennes vänners uppgivna miner. Det var uppenbart att detta inte hade någonting med Daphne att göra, utan handlade om en uppgörelse mellan Gryffindortjejerna.

Hon drog ett djupt andetag. "Okej, jag hänger med."

Hon visste inte riktigt varför hon sa det. Hon visste bara det chockerade uttrycket i Lana Grants ansikte var obetalbart.

Ginny strålade mot henne. "Nice! Vi ses på tisdag då."

"Ja, det gör vi."

Gryffindortjejerna fortsatte uppåt. Deras röster kom ekande ned för trappan efter dem:

"Ginny vad fan… Var du fucking tvungen?"

"Ärligt talat, Lana! Till och med Queenie Greengrass är feminist. Till och med Queenie Greengrass!"

Daphne kastade en sista blick efter dem. Hon var inte helt säker på ifall det varit så smart att säga att hon skulle gå på det där mötet. Det hade känts jävligt bra att irritera Lana Grant, men tänk om det kom ut på skolan att hon var feminist? Det var ju inte sant. Daphne var inte feminist. Trodde hon i alla fall. Skulle hon vara ärlig visste hon inte riktigt vad det innebar, bara att ingen i hennes kompisgäng var det. Och hon hade en känsla att feminist inte var någonting hon borde vara.


	5. Kapitel 5

**Hannah Abbott**

Susan sneglade på sin klocka. Hannah var tvungen att kämpa ned en plötslig lust att slita den från hennes handled och slänga ut den genom fönstret. De senaste minuterna hade Susan kollat klockan ungefär var tionde sekund, vilket var ovanligt maniskt till och med för att vara henne. Antagligen var hon nervös. Hannah var faktiskt lite nervös hon med. Hon hade pratat med Hermione Granger flera gånger förut, men av någon anledning kändes det annorlunda nu. Mer högtidligt. Nästan lite som på D.A.-mötena förra året.

"Hon är halv åtta nu", konstaterade Susan.

Hannah gav henne en irriterad blick till svar.

De hade varit i biblioteket redan kvart över, för Susan hade som vanligt varit helt hopplöst tidspessimistisk och tjatat på Hannah att skynda sig. Susan hade insisterat på att de skulle ta bordet närmast biblioteksdörrarna så att Hermione inte skulle kunna missa dem. Där hade de suttit sedan dess, och eftersom ingen av dem kunde komma på något att prata om hade de för det mesta varit tysta.

"Hon brukar aldrig vara sen", sa Susan.

Hannah sa ingenting.

"Tvärtom", fortsatte Susan. "Hon kommer ju alltid fem minuter tidigt till lektionerna, visst? Hoppas hon inte har glömt det. Eller är du säker på att du sa rätt…?"

Biblioteksdörrarna slogs upp och avbröt Susan mitt i meningen. Båda två vände sig om, men det var inte Hermione som klev in över tröskeln, utan Daphne Greengrass.

Hannah blängde på henne. Av någon oviktig anledning hade hon alltid ogillat Queenie. Hon var alltid så tillfixad med sina märkeskläder och smala ben, och dessutom hatade Hannah att se henne klänga på Blaise hela tiden. Hon var ju tillsammans med Theodore Nott, kunde hon inte nöja sig med honom?

Till Hannahs förvåning kom Queenie fram till deras bord. Hon rättade till sina glasögon och verkade ännu mer nervös än Susan.

"Öh, hej. Är det ni som ska dra ihop den här feministgrejen eller?"

Hannah och Susan såg på varandra. Susan såg precis lika chockad ut som Hannah kände sig.

"Japp", sa Susan efter fem ovanligt långa sekunder.

"Okej, bra", svarade Queenie. Hon drog ut en stol på andra sidan bordet och sjönk ned på den.

Tystnaden som följde var så tryckande att Hannah nästan kunde ta på den.

Hon visste inte vad som förvånade henne mest: att deras feministförening faktiskt spridit sig, eller att Queenie Greengrass var feminist.

Susan harklade sig. "Jaha. Jag vet inte om du redan vet det, men jag heter Susan. Susan Bones. Från Hufflepuff."

"Hannah Abbott", sa Hannah. "Också från Hufflepuff."

"Jaså. Jag är Daphne Greengrass. Jag går i Slytherin."

Det ryckte till i Susan hand, som om hon tänkte skaka hand med Queenie men ångrade sig. Istället gav hon henne en stel nickning.

"Så, öh, hur många är det egentligen som kommer?" frågade Queenie.

Återigen utbytte Hannah och Susan en blick. Att döma av rynkan i Susans panna undrade hon också om detta var ett skämt.

Tillslut tog Susan till orda. "Alltså… Jag vet inte vad du har hört, men det var inte meningen att detta skulle vara ett officiellt möte. Vi har inte ens startat föreningen än. Tanken var att vi och Hermione Granger skulle prata och det och kanske planera ett första möte, inte att någon annan skulle komma."

Hannah hade aldrig sett Daphne Greengrass se så besvärat ut. En rodnad spred sig över hennes hals och hon bet sig i läppen.

"Men… men Ginny Weasley sa ju till mig att…"

"Ginny Weasley?" frågade Susan oförstående.

I det ögonblicket slogs biblioteksdörrarna upp på nytt, och in över tröskeln klev Ginny Weasley. Hon lyste upp när hon fick syn på Susan, Hannah och Daphne och innan någon av dem hann säga någonting kom hon fram till deras bord.

"Hej", sa hon leende. "Visst är det ni som ska starta feministföreningen?"

En tredje gång mötte Hannah Susans blick. Hon kunde se uppgivelsen i hennes bruna ögon, och redan innan Susan öppnade munnen visste Hannah vad hon skulle säga.

"Ja, det är vi. Kul att du kunde komma."

**Susan Bones**

Susan lät blicken glida över de andra tjejerna. Ginny hade spridit ut fjäderpenna och pergamentpapper framför sig och satt nu framåtlutad med ett förväntansfullt leende på läpparna. Tvärs över bordet skruvade Daphne sig på stolen. Det märktes tydligt att hon redan ångrade att hon kommit hit. På Susans vänstra sida satt Hannah med armarna i kors och såg allmänt butter ut.

Susan bet irriterat ihop käkarna. Hannah hade faktiskt gått med på att göra det här, och även om saker och ting inte blivit som de tänkt sig kunde hon faktiskt anstränga sig att se lite inbjudande ut. Susan trivdes inte heller situationen. Hon avskydde när saker inte gick som planerat, och nu var allting fullständigt bortom hennes kontroll. Men hon försökte åtminstone göra någonting åt situationen.

Hon vände sig till Ginny. "Så Hermione kommer inte alls?"

"Nepp. Mycket plugg, sa hon. Men jag tror att hon vill vara med när vi väl har vårt första möte."

"Okej." Susan drog ett djupt andetag. "Tanken är i alla fall att vi ska starta en feministförening. Ja, inte för att ni redan vet det, men ändå. Jag gjorde lite research kring det här med häxor och trollkarlar, så att vi skulle ren fakta att bygga vidare på, och det var värre än jag trodde. Det finns hundra problem vi skulle kunna ta upp, men jag tycker att vi borde fokusera på sådant som drabbar tonårstjejer. Jag tror att fler skulle kunna relatera till problemen då. Eller vad säger ni?"

"Håller med", sa Ginny. "Dessutom skulle det kännas fett konstigt att snacka om löneskillnader och sånt när vi inte ens jobbar än, även om det är viktig. Bättre att vi snackar om sådant vi kan istället. Vad tycker ni andra?"

Hannah ryckte på axlarna.

"Vad menar du för problem?" frågade Daphne.

"Jag tänker typ vardagssexism", svarade Ginny genast. "Saker man stöter på varje dag. Dumma kommentarer. Sexistiska bilder. 'Roliga' skämt." Hon tecknade citationstecken i luften med fingrarna. "Jag tror att många inte ens reflekterar över det. Ett första steg kan ju vara att uppmärksamma hur utbredd sexismen faktiskt är."

"Jaså." Daphne bet sig i läppen.

"Jag kan skriva ned alla idéer", sa Ginny.

"Jag kan annars…", började Susan, men Ginny hade redan doppat sin fjäderpenna i bläck.

Susan betraktade henne med rynkad panna medan hon präntade ned "Vardagssexism" överst på pergamentet. Egentligen hade hon tänkt att _hon_ skulle vara den som fungerade som ordförande, med Ginny verkade redan ha intagit den rollen. Besvikelsen gnagde i bröstet, men hon försökte att strunta i den.

Ginny tittade upp från pergamentet. "Några andra idéer?"

"Ja", sa Susan hastigt. "Vi borde prata om kroppsideal och ätstörningar. Det är verkligen något som gäller tonåringar. Tydligen är 78 procent av alla tjejer i 17-årsåldern missnöjda med sina kroppar, vilket är helt bisarrt. Jag tror i alla fall och många kan känna igen sig."

"Kroppsideal och ätstörningar", upprepade Ginny. Hennes fjäderpenna krafsade mot pergamentet när hon skrev ned det.

Tillslut hade de komponterat ihop en lista med tretton punkter. Susan och Ginny hade kommit upp med de flesta, men Hannah hade också klämt ur sig en eller två. Daphne däremot hade inte sagt ett ljud.

Ginny lade ifrån sig penna och blåste på bläcket för att det skulle torka snabbare. "Gud så bra, vi har tusen idéer ju. Men jag tycker vi borde vänta till första medlemsmötet med att bestämma vad vi ska ta upp först. Vi kan inte prata om allt samtidigt. Så det första vi borde fokusera på är att värva medlemmar."

"Precis", instämde Susan. "Om vi bara hjälps åt och pratar med folk så tror jag det kommer sprida sig fort. Ifall alla värvar fyra kompisar var så blir vi tjugo personer, och det är nog lagom att börja med. Vi kan ju bestämma ett datum till vårt första möte redan nu, och sedan är det bara att se till att folk går på det!"

Daphne tittade plötsligt upp. "Fast alltså… Ni kan inte bara förvänta er att jag ska gå runt och snacka med folk." 

**Daphne Greengrass**

Alla vände sig mot Daphne. Hennes kinder brände och hon sköt nervöst glasögonen längre upp på näsan.

"Vaddå då?" frågade Ginny.

"Ja men liksom… jag kanske har massa andra saker att göra. Jag tycker inte att man bara kan dela ut uppgifter sådär och utgå från att alla ska göra dem."

"Om vi ska starta upp den här föreningen så måste vi ju ta ansvar. Sprida det vidare till folk. Annars kommer det aldrig att hända någonting", sa Susan. Hon grabbade tag i sin fläta och snurrade den runt fingret. Rörelsen fick Daphne att känna sig stressad. Hon tittade åt ett annat håll.

"Jaha", sa hon. "Men jag tänker i alla fall snacka med någon."

"Varför inte?"

"För att… för att…" Daphne bet sig hårt i läppen. "För att jag inte har lust. Liksom, jag fattar inte ens vad den här föreningen ska vara bra för, så hur ska jag kunna förklara det för andra? Liksom, jag är ju inte feminist eller nåt "

"Men varför sa du inte det?" utbrast Ginny. En ilsken rodnad hade spridit sig över hennes kinder.

"Sch!" Daphne såg sig hastigt över axeln. Det enda som kunde göra situationen värre var om någon såg henne i det här sällskapet. Ifall det kom ut att hon umgicks med freaket Hannah, slampan Weasley och ärketönten Susan Bones… Daphne ville inte ens tänka på det. "Jag vet inte varför jag inte sa det, jag bara… jag gjorde inte det."

"Nehä. Fett jävla lönt att du kom hit då." Ginnys blick var så kylig att det kändes som om hela Daphnes insida frusit till is. Hannah gav ifrån sig ett torrt skratt.

Det brände plötsligt till bakom Daphnes ögonlock. Inombords svor hon. Hon fick inte börja gråta nu, hon fick bara inte, inte inför Ginny Weasley. Hon spärrade upp ögonen för att mascaran inte skulle bli blöt och hoppades att de andra inte skulle se att hon blivit röd i ögonen.

"Jag vet inte varför jag kom hit, okej? Jag ville bara göra lite nytta för en gångs skull." Hennes röst bröts.

Ginny lade armarna i kors och lutade sig tillbaka i stolen. "Jaså, du ville göra nytta? Jävlar vad mycket nytta du gör när du sitter där och håller käften."

"Ginny", väste Susan. "Skärp dig."

Ginny ryckte på axlarna.

Susan blängde på henne innan hon vände sig mot Daphne. "Såklart behöver du inte prata med någon om du inte vill. Det är ingen som tvingar dig. Jag säger bara att det kommer att sprida sig mycket snabbare om vi alla hjälps åt." Det märktes att hon gjorde sitt bästa för att låta vänlig, men hon lyckades ändå inte dölja den lätt hysteriska tonen i sin röst.

Daphne undvek att se på Ginny när hon svarade. "Jag… jag kanske kan göra det. Jag får se."

Susan gav henne en uppskattande nick. "Bra. Ska vi bestämma datum för första mötet då?"

Efter Ginnys och Daphnes osämja var det ingen som ville stanna längre än nödvänligt, och bara några minuter senare hade de spikat ett datum, samlat ihop sina grejer och lämnat biblioteket. Susan och Ginny gick bredvid varandra, inbegripna i en diskussion om hur dumt det var att tjejer tvingades ha kjol till sin skoluniform medan killarna fick ha byxor. Bakom dem lunkade Hannah med händerna i fickorna och blicken i golvet. Daphne aktade sig för att hamna bredvid henne så de inte skulle behöva prata med varandra. Istället gick hon en meter framför Susan och Ginny. Hon visste att det låg en toalett precis runt hörnet där hon kunde smita in och slippa ha följe med Susan och Hannah hela vägen ned till entréhallen. Slytherins och Hufflepuffs uppehållsrum låg olyckligt nära varandra.

De svängde runt hörnet och där låg toaletten. Daphne stannade till, och Ginny, som var så uppslukad av diskussionen att hon inte såg var hon satte fötterna, gick rakt in i henne. Hennes väska gled av hennes axel och föll i golvet med en smäll.

"Förlåt!" utbrast Daphne. Hennes röst var mycket högre och gällare än vanligt. "Förlåt, det var inte meningen!"

"Ingen fara", sa Ginny. Hon gav Daphne en vaksam blick innan hon sjönk ned på huk och plockade upp sin väska.

"Jag… jag…" Daphne såg på Susan och Hannah, som båda såg lätt förvånade ut. Återigen kände hon hur tårarna steg i ögonen, och hon visste att hon inte skulle kunna hålla tillbaka dem den här gången. "Jag ska in här", sa hon tvärt, vände på klacken och flydde in på toaletten.

Dörren slog igenom bakom henne med en smäll. Hennes händer darrade när hon vred om låset. Tårarna tryckte ursinnigt bakom ögonlocken, och tillslut släppte hon fram dem.

Hon vände sig om och blickade in i spegeln på väggen. Hon såg ut som ett monster. Hennes ögon var alldeles röda. Tårarna som rann drog med sig mascaran, ögonskuggan och eyelinern och gjorde ränder i pudret på hennes kinder. Påsarna under ögonen framträdde tydligare än någonsin och avslöjade hur lite hon sovit i natt. Och natten innan dess. Och natten innan dess.

Hon tog av sig glasögonen och torkade sig ilsket runt ögonen. Varför skulle hon alltid börja böla åt allting? Nu hade hon gjort bort sig inför Ginny Weasley. I och för sig hade hon gjort bort sig inför Susan och Hannah också, men det brydde hon sig inte om. De hade ändå inga vänner och skulle inte sprida det vidare. Det samma kunde tyvärr inte sägas om Ginny. Det klumpade sig i Daphnes mage när hon föreställde sig hur Lana Grant skulle hånskratta om hon fick reda på hur Daphne nyss betett sig. Och tänk om Grant spridde det vidare? Tänk om Pansy, Sophie, Tracey och de andra fick veta? Vad skulle de tycka om henne?

Tankarna gnagde i bröstet på henne medan hon tog bort sminkresterna kring ögonen med hjälp av sin trollstav. Lite nytta hade hon trots allt haft av lektionerna i trollformellära. Ur sin väska plockade hon fram sin hårborste och sitt smink, och började måla sig igen.


	6. Kapitel 6

**Ginny Weasley**

"Nå, hur gick det?" Hermione sjönk ned i fåtöljen bredvid Ginny och avbröt henne mitt i en konversation med Heather.

"Hur gick vaddå?" frågade Ginny förbryllat.

"Men vad tror du? Mötet såklart!"

"Jaså. Det. Jo, det gick väl helt okej."

"Meh, nu får du berätta. Du lovade faktiskt. "

Ginny mötte Hermiones enträgna blick och gav ifrån sig en suck. Hon vände sig till Heather. "Är det okej om jag…?"

"Visst, ingen fara. Jag kan börja på astronomiläxan så länge." Heather gjorde en gest mot deras knappt påbörjade stjärnkartor på bordet framför dem. Det hade varit meningen att de skulle plugga tillsammans, men det hade slutat med att de diskuterade helt andra saker än stjärnhimlen. I vanliga fall umgicks de aldrig på tu man hand, och när Maggie och Lana var med var det alltid killsnack som gällde. Nu när Ginny och Heather väl var själva hade de tusen andra saker att prata om. Läxorna glömdes helt enkelt bort.

"Bra, gör det." Ginny gav Heather ett leende innan hon vände sig till Hermione igen. "Så, mötet alltså. Vi var fyra stycken: jag, Hannah Abbott och Susan Bones från Hufflepuff, och Queenie Greengra…"

"Queenie?" Hermione såg frågande ut. Självklart hade hon aldrig hört Daphnes smeknamn, hon som aldrig brytt sig om skvaller och status. När Ginny var yngre hade hon sett ned på Hermione för att hon satte skolan framför popularitet, men med åren hade hon ändrat åsikt. Nu beundrade hon istället Hermione av just den anledningen.

"Daphne Greengrass", förklarade hon. "Hon går din årskurs tror jag."

"Jo, just det ja. Hon går i min trolldryckskonstklass. Jag visste väl att hon hade något fånigt smeknamn. Hon är med i Pansy Parkinsons gäng, visst?"

"Exakt."

"Konstigt. Jag visste inte att hon var feminist."

"Det är hon inte heller", sa Ginny med ett bistert leende. "Vänta så ska du få höra."

Hon återgav mötet för Hermione: listan de skrivit ihop, hur Queenie suttit tyst i en halvtimme för att sedan plötsligt tillkänna ge att hon inte ens var feminist, vad Ginny hade sagt till henne. Vissa detaljer utelämnade hon, som hur Queenies ögon tårats efter att Ginny sagt att hon inte var till någon nytta. Eller hur hon nästan brutit samman när hon och Ginny krockat. Det kändes som något väldigt privat, som om Ginny inte hade någon rätt att sprida det vidare.

Hermione lyssnade med rynkad panna. När Ginny pratat klart tänkte hon efter i några ögonblick innan hon svarade. "Så… hon sa alltså att hon kom dit för att hon ville göra något bra för en gångs skull, visst? Men ändå vill hon inte engagera sig. Så varför komma dit överhuvudtaget?"

"Det är det jag undrar", svarade Ginny. "Du har ju trolldryckskonst med henne. Hur är hon i vanliga fall? För nu verkade hon sjukt instabil. Nästan på gränsen till sammanbrott."

Hermione ryckte på axlarna. "Jag har faktiskt aldrig tänkt särskilt mycket på henne. Hon är som de andra Slytherintjejerna skulle jag tro. Fjantar sig och skrattar åt allting Malfoy säger. Jag skulle aldrig ha trott att hon ville engagera sig feministiskt. Men jag kanske bara är fördomsfull."

De satt tysta i någon minut och lyssnade till spraket från brasan i öppna spisen. Ginny funderade på det Hermione sagt. Hade hon varit fördomsfull som utan vidare avfärdat Queenie som värdelös? Ginny hade inte heller varit feminist innan Hermione förklarat för henne vad det innebar. Att Queenie inte hade någon koll berodde ju inte på henne, utan på att hon inte haft någon Hermione i sitt liv.

Det högg till av dåligt samvete i Ginnys bröst. Hon beslöt sig genast för att ge Queenie en chans nästa gång.

Det slog henne plötsligt att hon inte berättat om deras första medlemsmöte för Hermione.

"Förresten så satte vi ett datum för nästa möte", sa hon och bröt den långa tystnaden. "Torsdag nästa vecka."

"Åh nej!" Hermione såg extremt besviken ut. "Vi har prov i talmagi på fredagen. Jag kommer behöva plugga hela kvällen. Typiskt, jag som hade sett så mycket fram emot mötet."

"Möte? Vaddå för möte? Du har väl inte börjat med ditt gamla fisa nu igen?"

Rösten fick både Ginny och Hermione att hoppa till. De vände sig om för att upptäcka att Ron och Harry som stod bakom dem. Båda två var andfådda, vilket skvallrade om att de nyss klättrat upp för de många trapporna till Gryffindors uppehållsrum.

"Det heter faktiskt F.I.S.A., Ron, inte fisa", sa Hermione otåligt. "Och dessutom är det inte ens det vi pratar om. Några Huffelpufftjejer har startat upp en skolförening för feminister."

"Feminister?" ekade Ron oförstående.

"Ja, det är så man brukar kalla människor som kämpar för kvinnors rättigheter", sa Ginny syrligt.

Ron blängde på henne. Han slog sig ned i en fåtölj, slängde upp sina långa ben på fotpallen framför sig och lade armarna i kors. Förra veckan hade han fullständigt flippat ur när han kommit på Ginny och Dean med att hångla i en övergiven korridor. Harry hade hindrat dem från att ryka ihop, men sedan dess hade de inte pratat med varandra. Ginny hade inga planer på att börja göra det heller. I alla fall inte förrän Ron slutade bete sig som en trädgårdsnisse och accepterade att vad Ginny gjorde med sin pojkvän var hennes ensak.

Harry satte sig på stolen bredvid Ron. Han gav Ginny ett snabbt leende, som för att be om ursäkt för sin bästa väns beteende. Ginny log tillbaka.

"Första mötet är på torsdag, men jag kan inte komma, för vi har talmagiprov dagen efter", fortsatte Hermione. "Men ni kan ju gå dit."

"Varför det?" frågade Ron med ett ryck på axlarna.

"Så att du kan ta ditt ansvar som man och bidra till en bättre värld", sa Ginny. "Eller är inte det en tillräckligt bra anledning för dig?"

Ron slog ut med armarna. "Oy! Det är inte mitt fel att kvinnor får lägre löner!"

"Nej, men du gör knappast något för att stoppa det heller", svarade Ginny argt.

"Du då, Harry?" sa Hermione med hög röst och satte punkt för syskonens bråk. "Ska du gå dit?"

Harry kastade en snabb blick på Ginny innan han svarade. "Nja, jag vet inte. Det är nog inte min grej."

Hermione såg besviken ut. Ginny däremot brydde sig inte. Hon hade inte förväntat sig att någon av dem skulle vilja engagera sig, och hon hade inga planer på att försöka övertala sin idiotbrorsa att göra det heller.

Hon ställde sig upp. "Har du sett Dean?" frågade hon Harry.

Hans leende stelnade. "Han var inte vid middagen, så antagligen i uppe i solvsalen."

"Bra." Hon lade en hand på Heathers axel och mumlade att hon snart var tillbaka innan hon började gå mot trappan som ledde upp till pojkarnas sovsal.

"Vad ska du göra?" ropade Ron efter henne.

Hon log för sig själv. Utan att vända sig om ropade hon tillbaka: "Övertala honom att gå med i feministföreningen. Fast det kommer nog inte bli särskilt mycket talande."

**Hannah Abbott**

Hannah, Justin och Ernie satt på trappan utanför skolans stora järneksport och skickade en mugglarcigarett mellan sig. Trots att solen sken var det alldeles för kallt för att vara utomhus utan fodrade mantlar, men Justin hade insisterat på en rökpaus innan de satte igång med försvar mot svartkonst-läxan. Han var mugglarfödd, och under sommaren hade han lagt på sig en rökvana. Hannah hade provat och funnit att de faktiskt inte var så knäppt som det först verkade. Ernie däremot, som var renblodig och stolt över det, hade bara skrattat åt dem och vägrat smaka.

"Susan har startat en feministförening", sa Hannah.

"Jo, hon sa det", sa Justin. "Hon sprang omkring i uppehållsrummet igår och försökte värva folk." Han drog ett bloss på cigaretten, formade munnen som en tratt och försökte göra rökringar. Det gick sådär.

Ernie fläktade irriterat framför sig. "Måste du blåsa det åt mitt håll? Jag vill inte att det sätter sig i kläderna. Det stinker förfärligt, och husalferna håller fortfarande på att tvätta min andra skolklädnad."

Justin blåste ut nästa bloss rakt i hans ansikte.

"Här, får jag", sa Hannah och sträckte sig efter cigaretten medan Ernie återhämtade sig från ett våldsamt hostanfall. Justin gav henne den, och hon placerade den mellan pek- och långfingret som han lärt henne. "Så, ska ni gå på mötet?" frågade hon killarna.

"Verkligen inte", sa Ernie hest och gav Justin en trumpen blick. "Jag har alldeles för mycket skolarbete att ta itu med. På onsdag ska McGonagall granska oss medan vi förvandlar kaniner till smyckesskrin, och jag har fortfarande inte fått greppet om icke-verbala förtrollningar!"

"Du då Hannah?" Justin sneglade försiktigt på henne. "Ska du dit?"

"Får se", svarade hon dröjande, vilket var helt sant. Hon visste ännu inte om hon ville gå. Hon hade knappast tillfört särskilt mycket till förra mötet, och det hade inte tillfört någonting till henne heller. Om Queenie skulle dit hade hon ingen som helst lust att gå. Hennes närvaro hade fått Hannah att känna sig tjock och ful och obekväm i största allmänhet. Inte för att hon inte alltid kände sig så, men mer än vanligt.

Hon drog ett ilsket bloss på cigaretten och glömde dra in luft i lungorna, och genast började hon hosta. Ernie dunkade henne vänskapligt i ryggen tills det gick över.

"Nej", sa Justin eftertänksamt. "Jag vet inte heller om jag ska gå."

Återigen såg han på henne, men hon märkte det inte. Hon var alldeles för upptagen med att undra om Blaise tyckte det var snyggast med pinnsmala ben som Queenies, eller mer vältränade som Ginnys.


	7. Kapitel 7

**Susan Bones**

"Varsågod!" Susan räckte leende flygbladet mot två Ravenclawtjejer som kom gående mot henne. "Feministmöte i bilioteket på torsdag! All info står på pappret."

De gav henne var sin misstäktsam blick och gick förbi utan att ta emot flygbladet.

Susan vände sig om mot ett gäng Slytherinare. "Varsågod! Feministmöte klockan halv åtta på torsdag. Hoppas ni kan komma!"

De låtsades inte ens höra henne. Hon lät sig inte nedslås utan skyndade sig fram till marmortrappan för att möta en Gryffindorkille.

"Varsågod! Det är feministmöte i biblioteket på torsdag. Kom dit!"

Han tog emot pappret och muttrade fram ett tack innan han fortsatte in i Stora salen. Hon såg honom kasta en blick det innan han knycklade ihop det och slängde det åt sidan.

Susan gav ifrån sig en djup suck. Hon hade kastat i sig maten så fort middagen serverades för att kunna vara på plats i entréhallen när resten av skolan kom för att äta. Nu hade hon stått här i snart en timme och delat ut flygblad. Hittills hade inte en enda människa visat något större intresse.

Det hade börjat med att hon tjatat på Annie och Megan att gå med i föreningen, vilket hade visat sig vara fullständigt lönlöst. Susan hade då istället gått runt i Hufflepuffs uppehållsrum och försökt värva folk. Inte heller där hade hon fått napp. Vissa hade lyssnat på vad hon hade att säga, men ingen hade velat ta en mer aktiv roll i föreningen.

Susan hade varit nära på att ge upp, men tanken på Amelia hade fått henne att fortsätta. Amelia hade aldrig vikt en tum när det gällde sina åsikter, och Susan tänkte inte göra det heller. Med hjälp från en motvillig Madame Pince hade hon därför tryckt upp flygblad. En enkel trollformel hade fått rubrikens bokstäver att dansa på pappret, och ytterligare en hade fått dem att lysa i olika färger. Susan var väldigt nöjd med resultatet. Fast det spelade ju ingen roll hur flygbladen såg ut ifall ingen brydde sig om att läsa dem.

Men hon kunde inte ge upp. Inte nu, när hon stått här så länge. Det vore som att erkänna att hon kastat bort en hel timmes värdefull pluggtid.

Så hon drog ett djupt andetag, ordnade ansiktsdragen i ett leende och gick fram till fyra Gryffindortjejer som kom gående nedför marmortrappan.

"Varsågod! Det är feministmöte i biblioteket på fredag. Hoppas ni kan komma!" Hon räckte ut ett flygblad mot tjejerna.

"Susan", sa en av dem förvånat. "Hej!"

Först då upptäckte Susan att det var Ginny Weasley. "Förlåt, jag såg inte att det var du!" utbrast hon.

Ginny tog flygbladet ur hennes hand. Ett leende spreds sig över hennes läppar när hon läste det. "Har du gjort det här?" frågade hon utan att ta ögonen från pappret.

"Jo, jag tänkte att vi borde sprida det till hela skolan och inte bara till våra kompisar."

Ginny tittade upp. "Skitbra initiativ! Verkligen. Men du borde ha sagt till mig, så hade jag kunnat hjälpa dig." Hon räckte flygbladet till en av sina kompisar som motvilligt knölade ned det i sin ficka.

Susan kunde inte låta bli att känna sig belåten med sig själv. Hon pressade tillbaka ett leende och gjorde sitt bästa för att hålla rösten oberörd. "Äsch, det var inte så mycket jobb."

"Ginny", sa en av de andra tjejerna otåligt. "Kommer du eller?"

Ginny gav ifrån sig en knappt märkbar suck. "Jag kommer snart. Gå ni så länge."

"Ses sen då."

Gryffindortjejerna gick ned för trappans sista steg. När de passerade Susan knuffade en av dem till henne så att hon tappade högen med flygblad. De singlade genom luften och spred sig över golvet kring hennes fötter.

"Lana!" utbrast Ginny argt.

"Sorry", sa Lana likgiltigt. Hon krokade arm med de andra tjejerna och fortsatte in i Stora salen utan att bry sig om att plocka upp.

Ginny blängde efter dem. Hon drog fram sin trollstav och med ett svisch fick hon flygbladen att susa upp i Susan händer. "Alltså förlåt", sa hon medan hon stoppade tillbaka trollstaven innanför klädnaden. "Lana kan vara sjukt bitchig ibland. Hon är trevlig egentligen, hon är bara sur på mig för att jag tjatat så mycket om feministmötet."

"Så jag antar att hon inte kommer på torsdag?" frågade Susan. Hon försökte låta skämtsam så att Ginny inte skulle förstå hur stött hon blivit av Lanas knuff. Under en period i fjärde årskursen hade några sjätteårselever lagt krokben för henne varje gång hon gick förbi, och sedan dess kände hon sig alltid förnedrad när någon stötte till henne, även om det inte var med flit.

"Nej", suckade Ginny. "Både hon och Maggie låtsas vara döva så fort jag nämner feminism, men jag kan nog övertyga Heather att gå dit. Kanske kan jag släpa med min pojkvän också, vi får se. Hur går det för dig? Har du lyckats värva någon än?"

Susan ryckte på axlarna. "Inte direkt. Hittills har ingen verkat särskilt intresserad. Men man vet ju aldrig. Folk kanske kollar på flygbladen och bestämmer sig för att dyka upp i alla fall."

"Ja, hoppas det." Ginny log brett mot henne. "Jag måste gå och käka nu, jag är hungrig som en ungersk taggsvans, men vi ses ju på torsdag!"

"Det gör vi. Hejdå!"

Ginny vinkade innan hon gick in i Stora salen. Susan följde henne med blicken och kunde inte hjälpa att det högg till av avundsjuka i magen. Ginny hade vänner, massvis av dem. Susan hade inte en enda. Kanske tyckte Ginny att Lana var bitchig, men en bitchig vän var fortfarande bättre än ingen vän alls.

**Daphne Greengrass**

Daphne lyfte fjäderpennan från pergamentet för ett ögonblick och betraktade teckningen kritiskt. Veckade sig verkligen sammet sådär över axlarna? Nej, det gjorde det inte. Nu såg det snarare ut som klänningen hon ritat var sydd av vanligt bomullstyg. Hon suckade, tog upp sin trollstav och började försiktigt avlägsna bläcket.

Sovsalen var tom. Annars skulle hon aldrig ha vågat sitta helt öppet vid sitt skrivbord och rita. Hon var alltid noga med att rulla ihop sina teckningar och gömma dem i sin häxhatt. De andra Slytherintjejerna hade ingen aning om att hon älskade att teckna. Egentligen trodde hon inte att de skulle ha något emot det, hon ritade ju bara mode och kläder och sånt, men tänk om någon berättade för hennes föräldrar? Det räckte med ett obetänksamt ord från Pansy, Tracey, Sophie eller Millicent, och Daphne skulle få sina grindyloggar varma.

Hennes föräldrar hade aldrig varit förstående när det kom till hennes medelmåttiga skolresultat. De förväntade sig att hon skulle söka anställning på trolldomsministeriet efter examen, och till det behövde man toppbetyg. Om de fick reda på att hon kastade bort sin tid på sådant nonsens som kläddesign istället för att plugga fanns risken att de inte skulle låta henne åka tillbaka till Hogwarts efter sommarlovet.

Och vilket straff Daphne skulle få ifall det kom ut att hon varit på feministmötet i tisdags… hon rös vid blotta tanken.

Hela veckan hade hon oroat sig för att någon skulle ha sett henne i sällskap med Susan, Hannah och Ginny. Hon hade hängt med i Hogwartsskvallret mer uppmärksamt än vanligt, men det enda det pratades om på skolan var attacken mot Gryffindorjagaren Katie Bell och den uppkommande quidditchmatchen mellan Gryffindor och Slytherin. För den här gången hade hon klarat sig.

Men det betydde inte att hon var säker. När hon gått upp till Stora salen tillsammans med de andra Slytherinarna hade Susan stått i entréhallen och delat ut flygblad. Daphne hade blivit alldeles kall inombords. Om Susan hälsade på henne skulle de andra undra hur de kände varandra, och då skulle hela historien om feministmötet komma fram. Genom att placera sig bakom Draco och Pansy hade Daphne lyckats undgå att bli upptäckt av Susan och avvärja skandalen. Men det hade varit nära ögat.

Hon doppade fjäderpennan i bläcket och gjorde ett nytt försök på klännings axel.

"Daphne?"

Rösten fick Daphne att slinta med pennan och dra ett svart streck tvärs över teckningen. Hon snurrade runt på stolen för att se sin lillasyster Astoria stå i dörren. Hon hade varit så uppslukad av sina tankar och tecknandet att hon inte ens hört dörren öppnas.

"Vad vill du?" sa Daphne med ett onödigt otrevligt tonfall. Bakom ryggen sköt hon in sin teckning under skrivbordsunderlägget.

Astoria slängde irriterat med sitt långa, blonda hår. "Du behöver inte låta så sur. Jag bara undrade varför du inte var i Stora salen med Pansy och de andra."

"Jag gick därifrån tidigare. Jag måste göra klart trolldryckkonstläxan tills imorgon." Lögnen kom så naturligt att Daphne nästan trodde på den själv. Den riktiga anledningen till att hon gått tidigare från middagen var förstås att hon inte ville hälsa på Susan framför de andra. Men hon hade inte behövt oroa sig; Susan hade inte varit kvar.

"Jaha. Så vad gör du nu då?"

"Trolldryckkonstläxan sa jag ju", snäste Daphne. I vanliga fall de kom två systrarna ganska bra överens, men nu ville Daphne bara att Astoria skulle gå så hon skulle hinna göra klart sin teckning innan de andra Slytherintjejerna kom tillbaka.

Astoria höjde på ögonbrynen. "Dålig dag eller?" sa hon kallt. När Daphne inte svarade ryckte hon på axlarna. "Fine. Jag går då. Ha det så jävla kul med läxan." Hon vände sig om och gick.

Daphne såg hennes blonda hårsvall försvinna runt dörrkarmen och drabbades av en plötslig impuls. "Storia!" ropade hon och höll tummarna för att det gamla smeknamnet skulle få hennes syster att förlåta hennes griniga beteende.

Det fungerade, även om Astoria suckade högt när hon stack in huvudet genom dörren. "Vad vill du?!"

"Jag bara undrade… jag undrade om du… är du feminist?"

Astoria blev så förvånad att hon glömde bort att se sur ut. "Varför skulle jag vara det?"

"Nej, jag bara undrade." Daphne bet sig i läppen. "Vi ses, right?"

"Right." Astoria gav henne en misstänksam blick innan hon återigen vände på klacken och stegade därifrån. Den här gången ropade Daphne inte tillbaka henne.

Hon visste att hon inte borde prata om feminism, hon ville inte dra onödig uppmärksamhet till sig, men hon kunde inte låta bli. Och hon visste att hon inte borde gå på mötet på torsdag, men tanken på att Susan, Hannah och Ginny skulle ha möte utan henne fick det att tåras i ögonen. Skulle de snacka skit om henne? Skulle de skratta åt hur hon betett sig, skratta åt hur värdelös hon var som inte ens kunde värva fyra medlemmar?

_Den halvtimmen i bilioteket var den minst värdelösa halvtimmen i mitt liv, även fast jag höll käften nästan hela tiden. _Hon visste inte om tanken var skrämmande eller tröstande.

Hon lyfte på skrivbordsunderlägget och tog fram teckningen igen. Bläcket hade kletat ut sig och strecket tvärs över pergamentet förbättrade knappast bilden. Hon plockade upp sin trollstav, riktade den mot pappret och muttrade: "Incendio."

Lågor flammande genast upp, och på häpnadsväckande kort tid var teckningen ingenting mer än en hög förkolnande papperbitar på hennes skrivbord.


End file.
